


Proof

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to prove to himself, that he wasn't like them, that he wasn't a killer. drabble piece, hints of DMHG. HBP spoilers. please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 

* * *

**Proof**

 

* * *

If ever, he understood why he was rescuing her, would be because he needed to understand something, to prove to himself, that he can't become a murder.

 

"Listen Granger, I'm only doing this for me, not for you" Draco said. Oh he had no feelings for her whatsoever…oh so he told himself…

He wasn't sure if she heard hum, but he couldn't go back, he needed to do this. He needed to pay up in blood, so that no one would notice that he betrayed _them_.

'In all honestly, I never wanted to be like _them '_ thought Draco, 'Maybe Dumbledore was right.'


End file.
